


Another Day To Find You

by syrupwit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Dimension Travel, Fix-It of Sorts, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Multiverse, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: The multiverse decides that Peter needs more experience with grief processing.





	Another Day To Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "[Take On Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djV11Xbc914)" by a-ha. 
> 
> Thank you to T. and N. on Discord for looking this over!

The first time Peter meets an alternate Tony Stark, it’s five years after Thanos’s defeat and he’s helping Hawkeye lob explosives at alien drones over Manhattan. Some guy named Kang showed up in a ship resembling a giant space clam and announced his intention to conquer them. So far, the drones have done most of the work.

Peter is so intent on tracking the green and purple of Kang’s costume -- garish, not that he has room to talk -- that he swings straight into the path of the other Tony, who’s come up behind him at alarming speed. Clint shouts, “ _Kid_ ,” and Peter zips out of the way, leapfrogging off a drone to a nearby roof.

This has to be a trick. That, or one of Kang’s drones just somehow happens to look exactly like Iron Man, give or take a few Marks. Peter scrambles into a fight stance as Not-Tony comes to hover by the roof.

“Easy, Parker,” he says, and opens the helmet. He looks a decade or two older than when he died, and he’s missing an eye, but it’s him, it’s Tony. Not an illusion, not a dream, but the genuine article -- albeit an alternate version. Holy wow.

Peter gawks. Clint, perched on a ledge, also gawks. Eyepatch Tony quirks an impatient brow.

“Not much time to explain. I’m from the future. Not your future, different future. Hitched a ride on the Space Clam here--” (Peter interrupts, “That’s what I’ve been calling it!”) “--and I’m hoping we can stop this bozo from ruining your world.”

The three fall into sync quickly. Kang’s drones come thick and fast, but the combination of Eyepatch Tony’s repulsors, the grenades Clint hands to Peter, and Clint’s explosive arrows make short work of the ones around them. They fan out to clear away more drones, then join again. It’s like picking up a dance Peter learned a long time ago.

At some point, he finds himself alone with Eyepatch Tony. There’s a lull in the action -- Kang called the drones away, Clint’s acting as lookout on the other side of the building they’ve stopped behind -- so they have just enough time to talk, masks down.

“It’s good to see you again, kid,” Eyepatch Tony says softly. His eye keeps snagging on Peter, pain and relief there in equal measure.

Peter looks at him: the white streaks in his hair, the deep lines on his face. “How old was I?”

“Sixteen.” And he’s here between them, the ghost of the other boy, the other Peter. “You fell.”

Peter says, “You were in your early fifties when you died. You sacrificed yourself to save, like, multiple universes, so I think you won. If we’re comparing deaths, I mean.”

Eyepatch Tony snorts. “You know it doesn’t work like that.” Then he says, “Can I…?”

Peter’s never going to turn down a hug from any Tony. This one feels thinner than he remembers his Tony, lungs rattling when he takes a breath. Peter knows what to focus on. He tucks his nose into Eyepatch Tony’s neck and tries not to get weird.

“Guys,” Clint interrupts, sounding out of breath. “Incoming.” They part to find a new swarm of drones headed towards them, dense as locusts -- German-Shepherd-sized locusts, that is, equipped with what look like death rays. The other ones hadn’t had death rays.

From here, the dance gets a tad complicated. They have less room to work in and more obstacles (death rays) to dodge. Eyepatch Tony zaps Peter in the heel, Peter almost trips him with a web, and both of them get more than one elbow in the face from Clint. Still, they’re winning by the time Kang arrives.

There’s a showdown between Kang and Eyepatch Tony. Kang does something, Eyepatch Tony does another thing, there’s some tug-of-war over a defective drone, and suddenly Eyepatch Tony’s got a wacky gadget that looks like a remote control from a Saturday morning cartoon.

“You know what this is, don’t you?” Eyepatch Tony brandishes the device. “One tap of this button, and you’ll be right back in the Negative Zone. Wait, what the hell am I doing telling you about it? Here we go.”

Kang pulls a futuristic-looking cannon out of nowhere, but Tony’s already pressed the button.

“Fool,” Kang chokes, disintegrating. He aims the cannon again and fires.

“No!” Peter shouts, but it’s too late. The satisfaction on Tony’s face barely has time to turn to shock. As the beam cuts through him, his eye locks on Peter’s. His mouth falls open, his face slackens. Then he’s gone -- vanished through the portal, same as Kang.

Watching Tony Stark die once had been bad. Watching him die again is worse.

 

-

 

Peter has moved on since Thanos. Dealing with Mysterio didn’t resolve everything, but it certainly provided some catharsis. Time has accomplished the rest.

Nowadays, Peter can say he’s doing all right. His nightmares concern more recent traumatic experiences, like fighting a submarine full of radioactive zombies and that time the Sinister Six made him late for his math final. He has a scholarship to Empire State University, a work-study job in the student cafe, and a handful of close friends who can be trusted with his identity. He patrols alone most nights and occasionally does part-time stuff with other superhero teams. He has a life.

Other people have lives too. For example, May is good. She and Happy broke up again, but it seems like they might get back together soon. Peter video chats with Ned every weekend, MJ every few weeks or so. He hasn’t spoken to Pepper since Christmas; if the contents of her private Instagram can be trusted, though, she and Morgan are doing great.

Colonel Rhodes went with Carol to space, or possibly to Antarctica. Director Fury is… somewhere. Peter sees Dr. Strange all the time since he’s in New York, and the Scarlet Witch has been showing up more lately. Nebula, who Peter still doesn’t know how to talk to, is in London acting as Princess Shuri’s bodyguard for some kind of thrilling intergalactic espionage thing.

Captain America and Sergeant Barnes seemed fine the last time they freaked Peter out with one of their late-night prank messages, ha ha, very funny, guys. (Someday Peter will think of the perfect comeback prank, probably with Ned or MJ’s help, and it will be glorious. Today is not that day.)

In short, things are okay. Things are manageable. Things are just about as weird as they usually are. There’s no reason to suspect that the Eyepatch Tony incident was anything but a glitch, or maybe a reminder that the world is bigger than Peter knows.

Except it’s not a glitch.

 

-

 

The second time it happens, Dr. Strange calls Peter for help. Dr. Strange sounds vaguely irritated, like he always does when talking to Peter. It’s a guilt thing. Peter used to think that Dr. Strange just didn’t like him, except it’s totally guilt -- the burden of having taken over as kinda-sorta part-time mentor for the protege of the guy you kinda-sorta sent to his death, like. Or maybe he thinks Peter hates him. That would be fair, but Peter doesn’t hate him anymore.

So, the issue. Someone stole a unique mystical artifact from an alternate universe and brought it to their universe. Another Tony has come from the alternate universe to retrieve it. Tony #3 sent Obadiah Stane to prison in 2006, was never held captive in a cave, and has a secret identity as his own bodyguard, who coincidentally is not much of a superhero. Why the other universe’s Ancient One entrusted him with this mission is unclear.

By the time Peter makes his way to Bleecker Street, Dr. Strange is beyond fed up with Tony #3. Honestly, Dr. Strange should make a pocket dimension to serve as reception, or institute a magical no solicitors policy or something. Someone’s always knocking over his artifacts, messing with his books, or -- in the case of Tony #3 -- spilling scotch on an antique manuscript that Dr. Strange only got out in the first place because Tony #3 wanted to argue a point about time paradoxes. That’s the scene Peter walks in on, Tony #3 dabbing at thousand-year-old parchment with a cocktail napkin while Dr. Strange tries to kill him with his eyebrows.

Peter says, “Sorry, I came as soon as I saw your text. Cell service was out on the subway.”

“That’s fine, Peter.” Dr. Strange’s salutatory grimace is only slightly more pained than usual. “I was just explaining the concept of basic causality to our guest.”

“Cap’s ass you were, you’re wrong and you know it,” says Tony #3 breezily. He looks Peter up and down. “Hi, Peter. You’re the sorcerer’s apprentice?”

“Oh, no. I just help out with stuff sometimes. The Sorcerer Supreme doesn’t really have an apprentice, but if he did, I guess it would be Ms. Maximoff? Except that’s more of an equal relationship -- but that’s not important, and I’m going to stop talking now.” Peter stumbles over his words, flustered by the gleam of appraisal in Tony #3’s eyes.

Gosh, what’s wrong with him? It’s just Tony. That look doesn’t mean anything. The Tony from his universe used to give robot parts the same look. Food, too, if he had forgotten to eat for long enough.

Before Peter can alert him to the possibility that he’s entertaining a cannibal, Dr. Strange invites them to the other room to examine some relevant papyrus fragments. Thankfully they’re sealed under glass, so no priceless human heritage is destroyed when Tony #3 gestures too passionately with his remaining scotch.

Over the next week, Tony #3 proves to Peter that it is possible to get tired of spending time with Iron Man. As most of the week is spent holed up in the Sanctum Sanctorum testing and modifying technologically enhanced magic rituals, Peter has plenty of data to work with.

Tony #3 is combative, rude, overconfident, way too used to getting his own way, and prone to fits of childish insecurity that compare unfavorably to Flash at the height of his bully phase. And that’s not even touching on how much he drinks. At the same time, he’s Tony, so he _is_ right most of the time, his shtick _does_ tip over from obnoxious to charming more often than not, and -- well, okay, there’s no good spin to put on the drinking. But still.

He’s both too much and not enough like the Tony Peter loved. And Peter had loved him. He’s still coming to terms with the idea that it maybe wasn’t as platonic as he’d thought, near the end. Just, there’s teenage hero-worship, and there’s what Peter had felt when he stepped through that portal and saw his Tony. He can’t avoid the echo of it, looking at this doppelganger who speaks with his voice and smiles with his mouth and changes his posture in the same way when he’s about to interrupt someone.

They talk about his Tony once. It’s their first night in Kathmandu, where they’ve come to consult with a local scholar. Dr. Strange went out to dinner with the friends who are hosting them. Peter is still woozy from their stop in Hong Kong, portal-lagged yet too amped up to sleep. Tony #3 seems to have passed out, but when Peter upgrades his pacing + fidgeting combo to include loudly clicking the webshooters, he says, “Cut that out.”

“Sorry Mr. Stark,” says Peter unthinkingly.

Dammit. He hadn’t slipped so far.

Tony #3 cracks one bloodshot eye. “You knew him? Me, I mean.”

Of course Dr. Strange hasn’t told him. Of course. “Yeah, we were -- close.”

“How close, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 _I died in his arms._ “Pretty close.”

“Huh.” It’s there in Tony #3’s eyes again, that assessing, hungry look. Peter’s not stupid; he knows what it actually means, even if he didn’t want to think about it before.

“I gotta talk to Dr. Strange,” he says, and runs out before Tony #3 can make it weirder.

He finds Dr. Strange and friends in the process of getting ambushed by robots. Like, a _lot_ of robots. Looks like Spider-Man’s making his Nepali debut tonight.

Tony #3 shows up just in time to help Peter fight the last wave of robots. It’s different from fighting with the other Tonys; he’s clearly used to flying solo, so to speak. He causes unnecessary property damage, he almost singes Dr. Strange’s cape, and he’s in the Iron Man suit. They don’t realize how many people witnessed the fight until they get back to the apartment and see him on every TV channel.

After all that, the scholar's ritual reveals that the mystical artifact isn’t even in their universe, and in fact may never have existed in the first place. Talk about an anticlimax.

 

-

 

As annoying as Tony #3 can be, Peter still finds himself holding his breath until he’s safely back in his universe. He doesn’t want this to be the place where Tonys come to die.

 

-

 

The fourth Tony crash-lands in the Stark-Potts family backyard one stormy afternoon. It takes them about half a day to realize he’s an evil space pirate. For Pepper, the tip-off comes when Pirate Tony floats the idea of taking them back to his asteroid-based pirate settlement. For Morgan, it’s when he comes in from the rain to shower and shaves his beard -- including the goatee.

In Pepper and Morgan’s defense, dealing with the sudden reappearance of a dead loved one isn’t easy for anyone; they had just got home from a month-long business trip to Australia and were running on both tomorrow’s date and yesterday’s time; and Pirate Tony rampantly encouraged the idea that he was Tony Prime returned from the afterlife. Rampantly.

“It seemed like the kind of thing he’d do,” says Pepper, gazing at the sky. Somewhere in the parking garage below them, Pirate Tony is fencing with Nebula. Peter’s kept to himself how disappointed he is that their space swords, while cool, do not resemble lightsabers. (And that Pirate Tony does not have an eyepatch.)

Peter says, “Like, becoming a space pirate, or…?”

“Coming back to us.” Pepper laughs, a little ruefully. “I guess we’re all wishful thinkers sometimes. Ready, Peter?”

“Born that way, ma’am.”

“Cover me,” she says with a smile, and then the Rescue helmet seals her eyes and she’s away, a blur of blue and silver. Peter activates his flight feature and follows.

After that it’s over fast, maybe because Pirate Tony doesn’t expect Pepper to actually fight him. He tries this whole dumb spiel about the void in his heart, too distracted by Pepper’s dry rejoinders to notice Nebula creeping behind him with a taser-net. Peter doesn’t have a chance to really do much but watch.

Pirate Tony is wanted back in his universe, for crimes. Peter webs his wrists together while Nebula places a call to a friend of a friend of a mostly non-hostile acquaintance.

Eyeing Peter, Pirate Tony says to Pepper, “Now I get it. You upgraded. Gotta say, I didn’t figure you for the boytoy type.”

“Peter, can you web his mouth shut?” says Pepper pleasantly.

“I’m sorry, Pep--Ms. Potts, ma’am, I’m not sure I’m allowed. You know, the... law and stuff.”

“‘Ma’am,’ huh?” Pirate Tony’s freakishly beardless face is making insinuations.

“I called _you_ ‘sir’ for two years,” Peter snaps. Pirate Tony’s sneer turns uncomfortably speculative. Without comment, Pepper moves away to talk to Nebula. Peter can feel Tony watching him while Pepper and Nebula haggle with the friend-of.

“Psst. Hey, kid. You ever wondered what life is like on an asteroid full of pirates?”

“I am not joining your weird space harem,” says Peter, bright red.

Still, as they wait for Nebula’s contact to arrive, he can’t suppress the mental image of himself in a Princess Leia bikini. At least Pirate Tony is slightly less repulsive than Jabba the Hutt.

 

-

 

The fourth time, it gets ridiculous. Ironpool -- yes, that is apparently an alternate universe that exists -- experiences a teleporter malfunction and winds up crashing through the roof of Peter’s physics capstone, followed by the gaggle of malevolent robo-geese he was fighting. At least the resultant chaos provides cover for Peter to suit up.

“Spiderling.” Ironpool’s tone and body language are as cool and collected as if they’ve run into each other at the grocery store, no mean feat for a man currently under assault by several dozen robo-geese. “How’s the boy band? Or are you a solo act in this one?”

“I’m more like a featured artist,” Peter hedges. The robo-geese have razor feathers and lasers for eyes.

“Great. That’s great. We should totes collab.” Ironpool twists one robo-goose’s neck like Silly Putty and blasts another through a window. “I’ll drop the beats, your nubile young self can handle guest vocals. What do you say?”

“Duck!” someone shouts. Peter narrowly dodges a whirring, squawking object. The geese can detach and launch their beaks, and oh yeah, _their beaks turn into miniature chainsaws._

Half an hour, a needlessly extended duck-duck-goose joke that Peter fails to prevent from morphing into a dick joke, and a whole lot of property destruction later, Peter and Ironpool have triumphed over the geese. Ironpool has also made six comments about Peter’s butt, and seems to be gearing up for more.

Peter suggests that they repair to Professor Hulk’s lab to fix the teleporter. Ironpool reluctantly agrees. Then a shadow blots out the sun and a deep feminine voice intones, “Stark.”

Mother Goose found a way through the portal.

Peter stifles a scream. Ironpool deduces that this is the appropriate moment for butt comment #7. Peter mentally bumps Tony #3 a few rungs up in his ranking of Alternate Tonys; at least the guy could read a room, when sufficiently sober.

 

-

 

It’s like Ironpool brought over the conventions from his universe too, because his gory demise is a punchline filmed in Technicolor. Maybe he has red paint or candy apple dip instead of blood? It only looks like that for a minute, though. On Peter’s skin, his blood dries like any other blood.

The teleporter malfunctions again and he blips out of existence. Thankfully, so do Mother Goose’s head and the remaining robo-geese. Roping in someone else to help fight them would have been difficult, as Peter knows from grim experience that this universe’s Deadpool has a hard-line no-goose policy -- both the animal, and the flerken by that name.

 

-

 

The less Peter thinks about Ironpool, the better.

 

-

 

He explains to Ned over their encrypted connection, “You know how after he died, I was like, ‘oh, I see him everywhere’? Now it’s like that again, but literally.” He lowers his voice to a whisper. "And he keeps hitting on me. Or dying. Or both.”

Ned frowns, pixelated in the webcam view. In the background, Peter can hear his graduate student housemates arguing about whose turn it is to clean the smart toaster. The sun is long set in New York, but Ned’s bedroom blinds are still filtering the last traces of sweet, sweet California sunshine.

Ned says, “I guess the multiverse is telling you to hit that?”

“Why am I friends with you.”

“Because I’m full of tact and insightful advice, duh. Also, I don’t know, dude. I’d personally be super freaked out, but it sounds like it’s not a wholly bad thing for you.”

Peter considers. “I mean, it’s nice to see him. Even if it’s not really him. Even with the -- flirting. I could do without the dying, though.”

“Well, there you go,” says Ned. “Oh damn, I forgot -- I got that Babylon 5 model kit I mentioned. Want to see?”

“Obviously,” says Peter, and that’s that.

 

-

 

There are various additional Tonys.

There’s the bratty teenage stowaway, who hitches a ride from the 1980s courtesy of Carol and Colonel Rhodes’ mutual “can’t change our pasts” freakout and consequent distraction from their mission. If Peter had entertained a subconscious guilt-ridden perception of himself as a difficult adolescent, that's fairly eroded now.

There’s Wizard Tony, who has a crazy magic battle with Ms. Maximoff that almost destroys the entire city sewer system. They go out for kebabs after. This is the point when Peter starts thinking of the Scarlet Witch as Wanda.

There’s Blacksmith Tony, the Old West inventor with a drinking problem. There’s Cold War Tony, the grizzled spy with a drinking problem. There’s Cyborg Tony, the seasoned time traveler with some kind of techno-virus and -- guess what! -- a drinking problem. Peter is beginning to worry about Tony #3.

Then, as abruptly as the Tonys had arrived, they stop coming.

 

-

 

Dr. Strange wants Peter to start thinking of multiverse travel as something he can do, rather than something that’s done to him. So, when the Sorcerer Supreme receives an unusual distress call from beyond the outskirts of time and space, Peter suits up and goes with him and Wanda.

They find Kang the Conqueror lurking aboard the rinky-dink escape vessel at the edge of the universe. Peter almost beats him through the ship’s hull then and there. But this Kang is a good guy, or at least less evil than the one he met before. Also, he’s got Tony #3 with him.

It appears Kang has created so many alternate selves via time travel that he’s inadvertently Anaander Mianaai’d himself, a reference that Peter explains three times before giving up in the face of his teammates’ confusion. He blames Ned, who read the _Ancillary Justice_ novels in preparation for the upcoming NetStream adaptation and has not shut up about them for weeks.

Anyway, the Tony infestation has been Kang’s fault. The Kangs are competing to find a Tony who will help one of them, using Peter’s Earth as a testing ground. It was a Kang who orchestrated the plot that initially brought Tony #3 here, and another Kang who dragged him back into the mess by kidnapping him; then it was this Kang who escaped with him to carry out the rest of the plan. Kangs all the way down, basically.

Tony #3 seems different. Something about his face, maybe, or his hands. His gaze is sharper. He looks -- lighter. Maybe he got buff in space? But, like, space-buff, not normal buff. Stop using the word buff, Peter.

They return to Peter’s Earth to locate a magic artifact that some Kang or another stowed off the coast of Morocco. This entails deep sea exploration -- Peter’s not excited, he’s still not over the goddamn submarine zombies -- and then a customs ordeal in Cairo that Wanda has to resolve. Finally, they locate the ancient crypt where another Kang sealed his most terrible secrets; Peter can just hear MJ's commentary in his head, regarding that. Then Tony #3 performs this hybrid magic-plus-future-technology operation that has Peter so intent and fascinated he forgets he’s supposed to feel weird around him, and then they’re ready to save the day.

After the battle, they return to the New York Sanctum to debrief. Tony #3 is staying. He’s apparently become a planetary outlaw in his universe, so he’ll hide out here until a few things blow over. Kang, however, has to leave pretty quickly. He conducts hushed conferences with Dr. Strange and Wanda, and a somewhat longer one with Tony #3.

Even from across the hall, Peter can tell that Tony #3 is legitimately bummed to see Kang go. Which makes sense, given the Tony penchant for making friends under life-or-death circumstances. They’d been stranded in space for a while, if he interpreted Kang’s lofty speeches correctly. Peter quashes an absurd swell of jealousy.

Kang gifts them all with cryptic parting advice, and then he’s through the portal with a flourish of his purple cape. Peter realizes, with regret, that he never had a chance to ask about Kang’s costume design choices.

Wanda is crashing -- she wanders off to nap. Dr. Strange is also crashing, not that he’ll say so. He gives Peter and Tony #3 a short lecture about appropriate guest behavior and lets his cape whisk him in the direction of what is probably a bedroom. That leaves Peter with Tony #3, again.

“Hey. I wanted to say thank you, and I’m sorry.” Tony #3 scrubs a hand over his face. “I was a huge pain in the ass the last time I was here.”

Peter shrugs. “You weren’t that bad.”

“Peter.”

“I’m grading on a curve. Did Wanda tell you about Wizard Tony?”

“No, but she did tell me about the guy who wanted you to join his space harem.”

“You have to make her tell you! Wanda kicked Wizard Tony’s butt.” Peter shifts in his chair, uncomfortable. “Look, I know this stuff is awkward. It’s okay. You’re not him, and he -- he’s never coming back. If I’ve learned anything from this whole Kang thing, it’s that.”

“What happened to ‘fearing not the great forests of time’?” Tony #3 affects one of Kang's expressions, makes air quotes. “You’re right. I’m not him, and I don’t think I could be like him. But I want to do anything I can for you while I’m here.”

The moment stretches. “What am I like in your universe?” says Peter, before it breaks.

“Uh, so, about that.” Tony #3 grimaces. “I looked you up when I got back home the first time, and it turns out you’re dead. Amazingly, it doesn’t seem to have been my fault, but I’m prepared to get smacked in the face by the magic of coincidence any day now.”

Peter finds he had somehow expected it.

“Causality,” he says sagely. Tony #3 laughs, startled. For an instant, he looks much younger. He looks like a different person. He _is_. A whole, different, real person.

Peter discovers he’s staring.

“Well. Kinda late.” Tony stretches.

Peter nods. “I’d better get going, yeah.” But he makes no move, and neither does Tony.

“Do you want to get a drink?” Tony blurts out, hastily adding, “Nonalcoholic. I quit the hard stuff a while back.”

“No,” says Peter, though the words buoy a weight in his heart, and watches Tony’s expression fall. “But I could go for sushi.”

There’s a pause as they figure each other out.

“I don’t even know what that is,” says Tony. Peter can’t help but respond to his growing smile.

Peter says, “Seriously, no sushi? Are you sure you don’t come from a hell dimension?”.

Tony is grinning now, wide and light like he can’t believe what’s happening. “Oh come on, whatever that is can’t be that good.”

“How do you know? You’ve never tried it. Wait, you’re not allergic to seafood, right?”

 

-

 

They continue bickering as they exit the building and step out to the sidewalk. It’s twilight, the late September air laced with chill. Scarf weather soon. In his baseball cap, jeans, and long-sleeved t-shirt, Tony is just this side of underdressed. Peter takes one of his hands to keep it warm. It’s only polite.

Peter is looking forward to dinner. He can’t wait to watch Tony try something new. After that they can do something else new, anything that they want. After all, they have a little time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ironpool's alter ego: Dead Man.
> 
> Mother Goose is the name of a [canonical Golden-Age Marvel villain](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Jonathan_Ware_\(Earth-616\)), a librarian turned criminal who pulled off nursery-rhyme-themed heists and trained his cats to attack Toro and the Human Torch. (Goals, tbh.) Peter isn't friends with Johnny Storm here yet, so he doesn't know that. They can compare notes later.
> 
> I'm new-ish to comics, but I'm trying my best.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
